


Sharp

by Farstrider



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farstrider/pseuds/Farstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's POV<br/>On his way to the Chantry Sebastian hears a disturbance and investigates... quite unprepared for what he finds... sees and hears... and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

I hear a scuffle behind an alley way in high town on my way back from Hawke’s estate and move quietly to see what it is about. I hear a body impact a wall, a soft grunt…

“Hawke…” I know that growl - Fenris - but I have never heard it in such a pitch… such… hunger behind it.

“You play a dangerous game tonight, Fenris.” A shiver goes down my spine at the sound of Hawke’s voice… it ought to be a sin all by itself but coupled with Fenris’ gasp immediately after…”Don’t act like this wasn’t your idea.”

I should go… I really should…

I peak instead around the corner. Both are in casual clothing, well Hawke’s armor looks casual enough but Fenris is without his usual. I see the flash of Hawke’s teeth on dark branded skin, feel Fenris’ moan stir something in my belly as the Fastest Hands in Kirkwall cup his groin.

I turn back around the corner, press flat to the wall. No… do not give into temptation… just walk away…yet I can’t.

A gasp rouses me from my muddling, the slow song of steel leaving it’s scabbard. Is Hawke?… no he can’t be. Yet I hear the sound of cloth ripping, slowly, accompanied by Fenris’ high pitched whine of need.

“Too much clothing on tonight my dear…be glad this isn’t your armor.” Hawke purrs and I listen to the progress of his blade - his Fangs - along Fenris’ clothing, my mind builds where it goes by how the elf responds…

A soft shuddering sigh - mid thigh perhaps?

A frustrated mewl - moving away from his trapped erection maybe?

A gasp… muttered Tivinter and Hawke’s slow, deadly chuckle…

“Like it when Sen kisses you there do you?” Hawke asks. Senka - a back curved blade and I imagine the back of that curve cupping the center line of Fenris’ arousal, the tip pressing just behind his sac. He cries out and I hear fingers dig into leather. He hisses and I hear cloth drop away onto the ground.

I hope they did not just hear the thunk of my own arousal in my armor or my beating heart - it feels like thunder.

“Tell me… who do you want tonight?” Hawke asks, I can hear him draw his other blade - Cassandra. She is wicked, barbed and spined with a blade black as sin and a long hilt. Once another blade lived on the back side but it broke years ago, now capped in a hard sphere of obsidian I’ve seen Hawke sap people with. “Tell me or I chose for you.”

I hear the scrape of metal across the flat of skin, Fenris panting hard. I peak again… I have to…

Fenris’ arms are pinned above his head with two throwing knives, he could break it easily yet he does not. His pants are tatters barely around his knees and red lines mar his thighs and hips along with the stripes of Lyrium. They are artful in their own way, carved just along the edge of the tattoos…Hawke didn’t need to see them to know where they were. His cock stands high and proud against his stomach, branded too and weeping with need.

Hawke twirls both blades in his fingers, still fully clothed but I can see the bulge of his desire from here even in the bare light of a distant torch. He runs the back side of Senka along Fenris’ cheek while Cass flicks a button or two off of the shirt he wares to expose his stomach.

“Who… do you want?” Hawke asks, lips moving deliberately, red and swollen from a kiss I missed.

“I… want….ahhh Cass…” he pants as the pommel of the blade he named rubs against the engorged head of his cock. “Please… Conner….please?”

He can’t mean…no he can’t possibly…

“As you wish… but you have to be quiet.” Hawke says and kneels down, running his tongue along Fenris’ stomach as he gets on his knees. Senka goes back to her place on his back but he brings his other blade to his lips, turns the pommel in his mouth like… as he intends to do to Fenris I know it.

I bite my lip and press back against the wall. No they can’t be… My hand shakes even as it rubs against my own ache. I can hear Hawke’s breath from his open mouth…

The wet… slurp…muffeled moan and Fenris’ answer in kind. It is quiet but I can hear it… the soft sounds of Hawke’s mouth working his own blade… even a soft choke as he presses too far.

Feet scrape on the stone, more cloth rips. Fenris’ legs must be spreading farther. Hawke’s lewd sounds speed up and it makes Fenris beg in Tivinter.

Cass leaves Hawke’s lips with a Pop and a gasp for breath and I know those lupine eyes are looking up at Fenris. Hawke moves, his knees scraping the ground beneath him and the wet sound of his tongue is accompanied by a low breathy moan from Fenris.

I don’t nee to look to know what goes on… I can hear Hawke’s mouth work Fenris’ length…hear his soft moans of pleasure and the rhythmic…hypnotic sound of Hawke…

Of the rogue fucking his lover with his favorite blade.

I get lost in the sounds of the elf’s moans, the wet sucking and slurps of Hawke’s lips. Shame fills me as I stroke myself to the same cadence and bite my glove to keep quiet.

Anyone could see me… see them… anyone could be watching… listining…

“Ha… Hawke!…” Fenris’ voice keens and there is a shuffle, a final agonizing rip of cloth. Peaking around one of Fenris’ legs is over Hawke’s shoulder, he’s twisted against the wall and both thrusts viciously into Hawke’s mouth and back onto Cass’ pommel almost to the top of her blade.

Hawke’s free hand runs along his own length - strong, thick and proud in his leather clad palm - face burried to the snowy hair between the elf’s legs. I can see his throat work, swallow, see spit trail down his cheek…

His throat constricts… he gags… Cass twists inside him and Fenris nearly wails as he succums to his own pleasure.

Not a beat too far behind him Hawke’s own seed spills along Fenris’ calf and the wall behind the elf. I can hear him suck in earnest.

My knees go weak and I don’t feel myself fall to the ground… all I feel is the heat of my own shame spill into my hand and pants, the cold shivers of bliss coarse through me.

I can hear Hawke pop off Fenris with a cough, hear quiet voices apologize and sooth… the wet sound of Cass leaving Fenris’ body…

I get up, shakey and unsteady and make for the Chantry before they realize I was there….

I both dread being found… and hope this was not a one time thing.

——————

“Are you truly all right?” I ask looking down at Conner. White stains part of his cheek  and he just beams up at me proud as hell.

“Yeah I’m fine. ” His voice is rough… perhaps tonight was too much… even if I wish it had not ended so soon. “So think your plan worked?”

“I could hear him the whole time…as you say… hurray for our side.” He stands and lets me go, catches me as my legs are far too weak to stand yet.

“Phase one complete… onto phase two… if… I mean if you want to.” His blush is bright on his flushed cheeks. I lean in to kiss away what I left there.

“Conner… I love you dearly but we both want him… we need him. I will not give up the chase so easily.” I answer and he holds me close. “It is but the first step.”

“Lead the way, my love, lead the way.”


End file.
